Echoes
by Reprecussion
Summary: a disturbing fic based upon my own characters and creatures within the bionicle universe. rated for references to rape and abusive language.


First Fic here... BTW, I won't tell you to R&R because chances are you wont if I do...  
  
-Echoes  
  
I looked up, tears in my eyes. This sick... beast was toying with me. "Your whitish flesh is my pleasure, see?" I spat at the ground near his feet. I was bound; this guy was a forsaken one, those who believe that Makuta should have wiped us all out a while ago. He raised a bloodied hand and beat me again. I screamed in pain "I hurt you well, you loudly scream..." I cannot believe what this guy was doing to me... it's... sickening. Its'... disgusting... it was... his fetish... he leant behind me. "Do you know the meaning of it?" I gathered the courage to ask "meaning of what?" in a spiteful tone. He laughed and said "rape m' dear." I turned my head to bite him "you sick bastard! Burn in hell!" I screamed as my teeth missed their mark. "Frisky now? You realise that it tightens your muscles, especially down there. Thank you for turning me on" I spat at him again "I hope you fucking burn!" he laughed in a sick tone "wrong answer m' dear but I'll be nice and not kill you or concuss you... I want to hear you scream in pain and beg for mercy" I gnashed my teeth "II will never beg to a sick-" he then whacked me in the stomach to silence me. "Temper, temper" he said tutting. He then creped behind me and said "remember this day... because it is one of your last" I gritted my teeth until I felt something odd down there. A mixture of pleasure and pain... then all of a sudden it turned to extreme pain. I screamed as he said "strange isn't it... some of them enjoyed it while I tortured them like this" I gritted my teeth tighter and he forced upward "remember the pain well"  
  
He left me there for the next day or so. But I heard his sick song.  
  
"you're in the yard, I'm ready for death because of what I believe" (I hope he dies)  
  
"there's no whiteness in my loneliness for I am what I am, take it or leave it" (you mean leave it to die)  
  
"Ruby streams on your whitish skin like I have never seen before" (your disgusting but then again I'm not Matoran)  
  
"I hurt you well and you loudly scream" (now a cliché you stupid fuck!)  
  
"Now you have fear I am impressed" (I will be when I hear you scream!)  
  
"Your whitish flesh excites me so" (got a problem against Ko-koronans!?)  
  
"Your pain is my pleasure see" (enjoy it while it lasts you bastard, damned you and all of your kind)  
  
"My father was enough like me" (no wonder you a sick fucking bastard)  
  
for a while I prayed for Mata-nui to do either of these two things... kill me or him. But Makuta made him forsake us (another one on my to kill list, he deserves death...) so I sit hear in sweat and blood for what he has done to me. But I felt something in the back of my mind...  
  
we are here  
  
who are you?  
  
We are like you  
  
what do you mean?  
  
...  
  
where are you?  
  
Where you know we are  
  
when will you come?  
  
When we will  
  
why you are here?  
  
To save you  
  
how are you here?  
  
You brought us here  
  
what, do you feel me?  
  
We feel you  
  
do you see me?  
  
We see you  
  
do you hear me?  
  
We hear your pain  
  
do you know me?  
  
We know you well  
  
smell?  
  
Yes  
  
hear?  
  
We hear you suffering  
  
what about taste?  
  
We taste our blood upon you  
  
I don't understand you  
  
but you do understand us  
  
I looked around my bloodied cell (many girls died here before me), there were black eyes gleaming in the darkness. What is this? What the fuck is this!?  
  
The long divides  
  
the cold divides  
  
the pain divides....you  
  
I see you  
  
I see through!  
  
I suddenly had a flash before my eyes. I looked up to the door. I saw ripples within the wall. Only one thing can do that besides Toa Ralenesance... the door opened to reveal that creep that... he was bloodied. Bloodied, alone and... Scared!? "Help... us..." he said before he collapsed upon the floor. I spat on his cadaver "about time someone arse raped YOU!" The air rippled something was moving between reality. I found that my bonds were free. We know you I looked around for the voice. Nothing... I ran down the winding corridor. I saw more ripples within the solid matter we feel you. I looked at the roof. I swore that voice was familiar. I ran again. The corridor never seemed to end. then I heard a voice we seek you I looked back we want you to live, we want you to seek us I then screamed "I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU" Now, dear children, pay attention I was then feeling... like I knew what it was talking about. "I..." know us it finished it for me. Then a blinding flash came before my eyes.  
  
I awoke to be face to face with an alter-echo. I knew this one. I don't know how but I knew it. Greetings kinder. Kinder? That's... "Who... are you... are you my..." it nodded you are my child Lucca, we had to save you. I nodded and found myself speaking with my mind we understand. It smiled. Parent, we understand  
  
I'm now overlooking the cliffs of Ko-koro. No-wonder my blood is crimson and not sky blue. I'm half alter-echo. I'm something unique... I'm something that will be important for the future. I turned to Syphon, toa of time "you are sure?" he nodded with those insane eyes. "I have seen everything little one. I have seen what there is to see. You will help shape our destiny" I laughed "I've never believed in destiny" Syphon then looked down upon me "Loki is coming... just don't tell him about the rape alright... he'll kill someone" I nodded as Syphon laughed "off to kill sick bitches and bastards, see ya round Lucca" he then leaped off the cliff. I shook my head and felt my lower regions... still up in pain. As Loki put his hands on my shoulders I looked away. I don't care what happens he deserves to know... I turned to him with tears in my eyes... I don't fucking care anymore  
  
---  
  
Well? like it or hate it? P.S. I'm a disturbing guy... heheh  



End file.
